Born To Be Wild
by Zoo Crazy Pill
Summary: Por que Sirius es lo salvaje, lo único. Lo irracional. Por qué el nació para ser libre... SB / OC


Este fic va con mucho cariño a Katherine Jane Black, yo sé que odias ver sufrir a Sirius, así que por eso decidí escribir este songfic acerca de una canción que dice "Sirius" en cada uno de los versos

_Este fic va con mucho cariño a _**Katherine Jane Black, **_yo sé que odias ver sufrir a Sirius, así que por eso decidí escribir este songfic acerca de una canción que dice "Sirius" en cada uno de los versos. Así que amiga, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sea drama, pero ahí esta para ti. Saludos chicas!!_

"**BORN TO BE WILD"**

"_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way…"_

El frío del atardecer se estrella en su rostro y sus lentes de aviador.

Va a toda velocidad, sin siquiera importarle que muchos _muggles _ dudan que una motocicleta pueda ir tan deprisa.

Es el rey del camino y lo sabe, y eso solo provoca que una carcajada perruna salga de lo más hondo de su persona.

No importa que ya no esté en Hogwarts. Él nunca dejará de ser un Merodeador y de buscar aventuras.

_Por que Sirius Black es peligro, lo exótico, el misterio y lo prohibido. Él hace mucho – tal vez desde siempre - dejó de ser pronombre para pasar a ser verbo, y eso, él lo sabe._

El camino es lo de menos. El sabe que lo importante de subirse a la moto y correr no es la carretera, sino que tanto pisa el acelerador.

El viento de otoño hace que su cabello, algo largo, negro y sedoso vuele libre detrás de sus orejas.

Sus ojos grises relampaguean de vez en cuando tras las gafas negras que tiene, pese a que ya esta anocheciendo y no hay nada de sol.

La chamarra de cuero negro encaja perfecta en su cuerpo bien moldeado y en su actitud rebelde – y fascinante – que siempre ha tenido.

Se detiene en una cafetería a la orilla de la carretera. Sonríe de lado al ver cierto corvette rojo estacionado un poco más allá.

Por que hoy va a pasar, lo sabe – lo siente – no en vano el es Sirius Black y el destino no se le resiste.

"_...__Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space…"_

Sus ojos navegan, divertidos por el interior de la cafetería.

Muchas miradas femeninas – y algunos masculinas – se han posado en él. Pero los ignora olímpicamente. Él solo busca la mirada violeta cabreada que ha estado imaginando desde que salió 15 minutos tarde de su casa. Deliberadamente, debemos aclarar.

La divisa en una mesa al fondo. Con las amatistas encendidas y en entrecejo fruncido. Esta molesta – y por Merlín – eso lo _prende_ mucho más.

Se dirige hacia ella, guiñándole un ojo coqueto a una mesera que tira un par de tazas al verlo. Ella lo espera cual gato a punto de atacar. Tensa y con un rictus amargo en la cara.

− Llegas tarde − señala la chica frente a él en cuanto se ha sentado en la mesa.

Y Sirius sonríe quitándose las gafas por que ya esperaba esa reacción.

_Por que el perro en realidad es estepario y sabe muy bien como se mueven sus presas._

− Lo sé conejo, pero eso le da más chispa a nuestro encuentro − contesta con un ronroneo que hace que la chica ruede los ojos de indignación - que Sirius sabe, no siente -.

Y vuelve a carcajearse – fuerte, excitante – mientras la chica lo analiza. Y de los labios de ella también sale una pequeña risa, cual canario, por que sabe que la situación es incómoda.

− ¿Por qué me llamaste, Sirius? − pregunta, ahora seria, y logra que él se concentre en sus ojos y ya no en sus labios.

− Vamos Mía… ¿no pensabas que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, o sí? − y pasa la punta de sus dedos por el antebrazo de ella, haciendo que la chica se arqueé un poco, sin siquiera desearlo.

"…_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under…"_

Y aquí vienen las razones de siempre. El porque el agua y el aceite no se mezclan. El porque ellos dos no deberían compartir el mismo espacio por más de treinta minutos sin sanadores cerca.

Y Sirius solo sabe que ganará, por que nunca ha perdido en la vida - y esta no será la primera vez-.

El humo de los cigarrillos lo hace sentir en un lugar más mágico que una simple cafetería a la orilla de la carretera.

Las risas compartidas le hacen recordar aquéllos tiempos donde ella aún era demasiado inocente y creía que si podía existir el amor eterno.

Y ella tiembla de repente, por que esta conciente de que esta a su merced.

_Por que Sirius es lo salvaje, lo único. Lo irracional._

Y ella solo puede esperar a que él desee estar encima de ella para sacar el gemido que lleva dentro desde que él entró a la cafetería.

Y hablan acerca de él, de ella, de ellos, de todo lo que pudo y no es.

Por que pueden tener la reacción química perfecta al estar juntos, pero Sirius no asentará cabeza.

Por que él es Sirius Black y esas formalidades _no van con su forma de ser._

− ¿Tu casa o la mía? − pregunta él mientras el plata se clava en la amatista.

Mía sopesa la información. Es plata líquida, parecida al mercurio. Son despojos de barba, seguramente tres o cuatro días de no rasurarse. Son un montón de emociones que – sabe – no podrá controlar.

− Ninguna de las dos, Black − contesta, de nuevo mosqueada.

"…_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space…"_

Un florero se ha roto, al igual que todo el autocontrol de Mía.

Sirius la sienta en una mesita que esta en el recibidor mientras sus labios se buscan desesperados con las luces apagadas.

No es la primera vez que tienen esta clase de encuentros, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez los besos y los abrazos tienen un cruel sabor de despedida.

Mía suelta un fuerte gemido cuando Sirius la toma del trasero y la pega a él. Puede sentir su potente erección y las ganas que tiene de sentirlo dentro.

La ropa sale desprendida de sus cuerpos, con ansias. Las mordidas, los lengüetazos y uno que otro gritito no se hacen esperar.

_Por que juntos son la melodía perfecta. La física, cuando sus ojos se conectan y se olvidan del mundo; la química, cuando sus labios se unen y pueden explotarse; y la espiritual, por que juntos son la mejor magia que existe._

Algunos rasguños y suspiros después, ella descansa en el pecho de Sirius, mientras este acaricia su larga melena azabache con delicadeza.

Tal vez pase una semana antes de un próximo encuentro. Tal vez pasen meses. Pero siempre habrá otro.

Y el ríe, por que puede ser Sirius antes que todo, pero también es Black, y nunca se dejará vencer. Y tal vez – solo tal vez – sea el momento de sentar cabeza y repetir estos encuentros todos los días.

"…_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die…"_

El ruido de la calle no lo desconcentra.

Tiene solo un solo objetivo en su cabeza y ese es: llegar con Cornamenta.

Ha decidido que quiere estar con Mía, y tiene que decírselo a su hermano antes que a ningún otro.

Por que ella lo espera con una camisa negra de él y tostadas francesas listas. Por que es el día que pueden gritarle a los _muggles_: ¡hey!, ¡aquí estamos!

Y Sirius aúlla de felicidad mientras se encamina a casa de Colagusano, para que este lo lleve con Cornamenta. Por que no cabe en si de felicidad desde que escuchó en los labios de ella: _te estabas tardando demasiado cachorrito._

Hace alguna que otra parada para dejar que los niños _muggles_ vestidos de magos y brujas crucen la calle. Y no le importa, en realidad, que muchas mujeres tomen a sus hijos de las manos mientras murmuran _"gamberro"._

Por que lo es, pero no le importa mientras que le guste_ a ella._

Suelta una carcajada perruna tan acostumbrada en él mientras vuelve a poner en marcha la motocicleta, levantando un poco de polvo.

Y no le importa que empiece a llover, por que dentro de él, Sirius Black sabe muy bien que ese día, 31 de Octubre de 1981 quedará en su memoria para siempre…

"…_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild…"_


End file.
